


Pocałunek

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Odrobinę zmienione zakończenie Akademii Dobra i Zła :)





	Pocałunek

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka zdań żywcem wyrwałam z polskiego tłumaczenia książki.

Agata tuliła w ramionach wykrwawiającą się przyjaciółkę. - To nie może się tak skończyć. - powtarzała w myślach - To nie jest szczęśliwe zakończenie.

\- Sophie! Sophie błagam! - szlochała Agatha.

\- Agatho... - Sophia zaczerpnęła ostatni dech. - Kocham cię.

W tym momencie do Agathy dotarła prawda. Cały ten czas, kiedy próbowała pomóc Sophie w zdobyciu jej upragnionego księcia, nagła zmiana jej przyjaciółki, kiedy okazało się, że wybrał ją zamiast niej.

Nigdy nie chodziło o Tedrosa. To zawsze były one dwie kontra cały świat. Tylko one przeciwko dobru i złu.

Płacząc i drżąc, Agatha ucałowała zimne wargi Sophii.

Nagle wiedźma nabrała głęboki oddech.

\- Sophia? - wyszeptała Agatha. Sophie dotknęła jej twarzy i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Komu potrzebni są książęta w naszej baśni? - wyszeptała Sophie.

Obie dostały zakończenie na które zasługiwały. Zakończenie jakie mógł im dać tylko pocałunek prawdziwej miłości.


End file.
